


Food Again

by SwedishGirl



Category: Westlife
Genre: Cooking, Eating, Feeding, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl
Summary: Mark has been preparing Christmas food all day. Nicky is not that interested in Christmas food, so Mark has too trick him into eating, using sex as bait.





	Food Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Westlife Merry Kinkmas Ficfest. My theme was "gainerism". However, it ended up as a quite regular food sex story.

Mark had been preparing Christmas food all day. Nicky had been visiting him in the kitchen a few times but he had not tasted any of it. In the evening, Nicky was lying in bed reading when Mark came in and put a tray on the night stand.

"-What's this?" Nicky asked.  
"-Food. You need to eat." Mark said.  
"-I'm not hungry, I told you."  
"-I know. But you haven't eaten anything today and you are hungry, you just don't realize it. You have to eat, Nicky. You're fading away. I know you like that I'm bigger than you, but c'mon. Even if you gained like 4 stone, I would still be bigger."  
"-I fucking LOVE that you're bigger than me. You are my own personal teddy bear. All big and soft and cuddly and warm. And you smell so good. Come here..."

Nicky grabbed Mark by the wrist and pulled him down to lie on the bed. He kissed him while straddling him.

"-Why do I get the feeling you're trying to make me forget about the food?" Mark mumbled.  
"-I'm not. I'd just rather have you than the food."  
"-You can have me, after you've eaten."

Nicky snorted. He started to undo the buttons in Mark's shirt.

"-No no no. Eat something first." Mark said.  
"-Seriously?!"  
"-Seriously. One bite for each button in my shirt. To begin with."

Nicky looked utterly frustrated.

"-Okay. What do you want me to eat?"  
"-Hm... I guess we'll begin with the smoked salmon?"  
"-Okay. I can do that. I like smoked salmon. Healthy stuff."

Mark giggled.

"-Yeah. Very very healthy."

Mark reached for a piece and fed it to Nicky who took a bite. At first, there was no reaction. He just chewed on it mechanically and swallowed. But after two or three bites, Mark could see the change. Nicky was actually beginning to look like he enjoyed it.

"-Good?" Mark said.  
"-It was. You were right. I need to eat. What else did you bring?"  
"-A little bit of everything. I can recommend the goose next."

Mark reached for the plate and put it on his own chest.

"-Wait, I ate four bites. That's four buttons."  
"-Right..." Mark said and put the plate down beside him in bed to enable Nicky to reach the buttons on his shirt.

"-Only three buttons left now..." Nicky said.  
"-Mhm... Three more bites then..." Mark said and held out a piece of the goose for Nicky to taste.  
"-Oh my fucking God..." Nicky moaned while taking the first bite.  
"-That good, huh?"  
"-Yes... Oh god, Mark. I love your cooking."  
"-Thanks."  
"-You were right about goose being better than turkey."  
"-Well, it's just my personal opinion, being a bit of a traditionalist."  
"-This is fucking great."  
"-You need to taste the gravy as well." Mark said, dipping his fingers in the gravy and putting them to Nicky's mouth.

Nicky took Mark's fingers in his mouth and moaned.

"-Oh god. How did you make that gravy, it's fucking amazing." he said, guiding Mark's hand into the gravy bowl once more and then licking and sucking Mark's fingers once again.

"-Secret recipe." Mark mumbled while watching Nicky sucking his fingers.

Nicky reached down to unbutton the last buttons in Mark's shirt.

"-C'mon, take it off." he urged.  
"-Nope."  
"-What?!"  
"-Need you to eat more. Have some ham and I'll remove the shirt."  
"-Fuck, Mark..." Nicky mumbled and quickly took a slice of the ham from the tray beside them and put it in his mouth.

Mark was lying on his back, watching Nicky enjoy the food. Nicky closed his eyes and tipped his head back and moaned of pleasure.

"-Oh god damn it, this food is good..."  
"-I've never seen you enjoy food like this."  
"-I was starving."  
"-It's almost a bit hot, watching you eat."  
"-You think?"  
"-Yes..." Mark said and caressed Nicky's thighs.

There was a swift spark of something in Nicky's eyes and then he smiled the cheekiest smile ever.

"-Well well well... Marky... You kinky slut... I'll show you how to do this properly, then..."  
"-Do what?"  
"-Food sex."

Nicky took a slice of something from the tray and held it up in front of Mark and said:

"-Is this what I think it is?"  
"-Yeah. Spiced beef. Your favourite."  
"-Oh my god, Mark. I can't believe you did that for me."

Nicky gently put a part of the slice in his mouth, letting the other end hang out, and bent down to let Mark nibble on it. They ate the slice from opposite directions and when they met in the middle, they kissed. Nicky moaned into Mark's mouth and ground down on top of him.

Mark looked a bit uncertain, but Nicky was already undressing himself and soon he was tugging at Mark's jeans, trying to get them off.

"-You like watching me eat, do you...?" Nicky mumbled while kissing Mark's ear.  
"-I like the look on your face when you enjoy food. You don't do that very often, you always eat spinach and steamed things."  
"-Well, you're in for a real treat, then. Because I'm gonna eat every dessert on that plate. From your body."

Mark swallowed. He looked aroused and hesitant at the same time. As if he was appealed by Nicky's suggestion, but afraid of not knowing what was expected from him.

"-Really? Sounds a bit gross..."  
"-It's not. It's fucking hot. Look..."

Nicky took a mince pie and put it on Mark's stomach.

"-You're gonna get hair in your mouth..." Mark said.  
"-Shut up and let me enjoy this..." Nicky said.

He moved down to straddle Mark's thighs and then he bent down and started to eat the pie from Mark's stomach.

Mark looked at him in disbelief.

"-Nicky..."  
"-Shut up. Just try and let go of the control for a bit yeah? This is great. No need to feel self-conscious... Oh god..."

Nicky finished the mince pie and licked Mark's stomach clean. The sight of Nicky doing that in combination with the feeling of Nicky's tongue was starting to get Mark hard.

"-Oh, there's Christmas pudding..." Nicky said.  
"-Not on my stomach... Please..."  
"-On your stomach. For sure. And then some sherry sauce on top..."  
"-NO!! OH GOD!!"

Nicky drizzled sauce over Mark's belly and looked very pleased with himself.

"-I'll lick you clean. Besides, we can shower after."

Mark shook his head but couldn't help but smile at Nicky. Nicky looked delicious, enjoying himself eating Christmas pudding and licking sherry sauce from Mark's navel while moaning with pleasure every now and then.

"-God, Mark. Never thought I would enjoy Christmas food this much. Who would have though eating it from your body made all the difference, huh?"  
"-You're crazy..."  
"-And you're gorgeous. Just look at this body of yours..."

Nicky licked his way downwards and soon he reached Mark's boxers where there was now a growing bulge. He looked over at the tray again, getting a bowl of whipped cream and saying:

"-What's this for?"  
"-I... I don't know anymore... For the Christmas pudding?" Mark breathed.  
"-No. It's for your cock..."

Before Mark could react, Nicky tugged Mark's boxers down and drizzled some whipped cream over his erection.

"-Oh fuck..." Mark breathed.  
"-Watch this..." Nicky said while bending down to lick the cream from Mark's cock.

Mark watched. It was almost too much to bear. Nicky seemed to enjoy this so much. His tongue felt so good on Mark's erection. When he was finished, he climbed back up to straddle Mark properly.

"-Need more... More dessert... More cock... Fill me... Please..." he breathed.

Mark felt a bit uncertain as to what to do, but Nicky reached for the bowl with sherry sauce again and guided Mark's fingers into it. Mark got the hint and soaked his fingers in the sauce before letting Nicky suck them. Nicky closed his eyes and moaned. He moved Mark's fingers in and out of his mouth in a very obscene way.

"-Feed me... More..." he breathed, while reaching for another mince pie.  
"-You sure?" Mark mumbled.  
"-Yes... God yes... Fuck my mouth with it..."

Mark didn't know what Nicky was talking about but he thought it was hot as hell. He took one more mince pie and offered it to Nicky. Nicky moaned and took almost the whole thing in his mouth at once. Then he reached for the bowl of whipped cream again.

"-Mark... Need you to fuck me... I wanna feel full..."

Nicky poured whipped cream over Mark's erection again and then he sank down on it. Mark could feel Nicky starting to ride him slowly while moaning like an animal. Nicky bent over and got the bowl of sherry sauce and emptied it all over himself and Mark. He started to lick it off Marks chest while guiding Mark's hand to his own cock. He could feel Marks hand sliding in the sherry sauce, it was fucking amazing.

"-Fill me with your cock, Mark. Fill me with more dessert. I'm so close."

Mark was preoccupied with the sex now but he did his best to feed some more Christmas pudding to Nicky while trying to thrust as deep as possible up into him. The sounds Nicky was making were almost unbearable for Mark. This whole food sex thing was so unexpected and so weird and so beautiful.

"-So close. So fucking close. Mark. Fuck me over the edge."

Nicky was riding Mark furiously and Mark was thrusting hard. They came simultaneously, Nicky collapsing on top of Mark, panting hard.

When Nicky tried to sit up again, their chests were almost glued together by all the whipped cream and sherry sauce.

"-Oh god, what a mess." Mark said.  
"-It was totally worth it. though. I'll clean it up, no problem at all."  
"-Really?"  
"-Yes. Totally."  
"-If this is what it takes for you to enjoy food, then I think we need to do this more often." Mark said.  
"-I agree." Nicky said and licked some Christmas pudding from Mark's neck.


End file.
